Ferox
"I've seen enough already." Ferox is one of the few dragons left in the world. Compared to the others of his kind he is still at the age of a small child and only starting to grow. Appearance Ferox has two forms, his human form and his true form. In his human form he has the appearance of a young boy at the age of 9. With this form he is able to live in human cities. However, he doesn't stay too long at the same place since he doesn't age as fast as a regular human being. His true form reveals him to be a red dragon covered in small flames. It is said that the color of a dragon can change upon using different elements. However, Ferox has not experienced this yet as he only mastered the element of fire. Personality Ferox tends to have a negative attitude towards alot of things. Due to his age, in comparison to humans, he lost faith in the ability of humans. For some reason he does seem to be drawn to humans and is curious about what happens. His attitude towards angels, demons and other creatures tends to be somewhat indifferent as he rather doesn't want to be involved with their business. History Ferox is one of the last born dragon. The race is slowly starting to disappear due to wars between other beings. At the age of only 1287 Ferox got involved in a fight between demons and humans, when humans just managed to use their self-created magic. During the war Ferox showed extraordinary capabilities for his age and it's rumored that he is the offspring of a pure dragon and a hybrid dragon. It's unknown what the origins of the hybrid dragon were but Ferox proved to be capable of killing demons, indicating that it's possible there is a light element origin in his bloodline. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Ferox is of one of the oldest races in history besides angels and demons, the dragonrace. It's a strong race that can easily survive on it's own, giving the dragons a rather cold, neutral/indifferent or even sarcastic personality. The race is one of the few races that is capable of staying neutral between wars of dark versus light or so called 'evil' versus 'good'. Dragons have a close relationship to the phoenixrace but because of distinctive differences between the races, they grew quite far apart. Physically dragons are some of the toughest creatures. They are covered in scales that cannot be simply broken and one of the biggest races. Because nobody has seen a dragon's true form in thousands of years, it is no longer registrated how tall and heavy an average dragon would be. The main element of dragons is fire and they are often drawn to warm places like a volcano. It is said that dragons of a certain bloodline are capable of obtaining more elements and that their color would change as well in such a case. It's rumored that dragons have an inner flame which can withstand the greatest colds and only fades when the dragon dies. Powers and Abilities Abilities Flame's Heat: Flame's Heat is Ferox' main fire natured ability. It allows him to manipulate and create fire, flames and heat. This ability works through the knowledge dragons have of the aspects of fire. Ferox is capable of using this ability in both human and true form. *'Heat: '''Ferox is capable of controlling heat, be it heat of an object or of an area. He can choose to increase or decrease the heat. Because of his race's natural warmth stored in his body, he is unaffected by his own ability. Ferox is capable to increasing the heat of his own limbs as well, allowing him to burn others when they touch him. **'Dragon's Roar: This is actually an improvised ability of Ferox. He decreases the temperature of the area to the absolute zero. With this he temporarily restricts movement and stuns his targets with a load roar. *'Fire breathing: '''Fire breathing is a very common ability which results in Ferox breathing out a large amount of fire. This attack can vary from a huge breath of fire that covers an entire area to a small more focused breath that manages to reach a small point from a great distance. *'Fire Illusion: 'This ability works through Ferox raising the temperature of another's body to a certain degree. At the specific degree the person will start to see illusions of several flames sticking to his/her body. *'Body of Flames: With this ability Ferox turns his own body into flames. It's often used as a defensive ability as it leaves him only vunerable to water-based attacks. *'Fire fighting style:' Ferox's fire based fighting style, with which he covers his limbs partly in flames in order to create more aggresive attacks. This fighting style is a hand-to-hand combat style though he is capable of creating a similar yet different style with objects like swords, spears or even guns. *'Black Flames:' This isn't an abillity but rather a state of mind Ferox has. His original flames turn into black flames at the moment that Ferox' mind is taken over by his dragon insticts. In this state, Ferox is not completely in control yet. He is currently training to gain more control. **'Dragon's Rage:' The state in which Ferox' rage enhances his strength and flames. Literally turning him into a devastating raging dragon. Ferox is never capable of maintaining his human form during dragon's rage unlike during the use of black flames. Enhanced strength/endurance: Being a dragon makes Ferox stronger than an average human and more resilient to physical attacks. In his true form his scales are almost impossible to get through. Enhanced senses: Being an actual beast/monster gives Ferox the senses of one and grants him with great hearing, eyesight, smell and taste. This is not always as great as it seems, for example when someone really reeks of corpses. Trivia Made by Silver Quotes "I've seen enough already." Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:PC Category:Male